


Don't Celebrate The Day

by LadyTabatha



Series: Happy Birthday, Garreg Mach [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Happy Birthday Hapi, Stargazing, the romance can be read as friendship I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha
Summary: Hapi doesn't do much to celebrate her birthday.The night, on the other hand...
Relationships: Hapi & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Happy Birthday, Garreg Mach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091876
Kudos: 4





	Don't Celebrate The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I screwed up so this is a day late. sorry.

Hapi didn’t do much to celebrate her birthday. She bought a small cupcake on her lunch break, and that was about it.

She drove home from work to find that Yuri had made her favorite fish-and-bean soup for the two of them.

No, she didn’t do much to celebrate on her birthday. But at night…

She and Yuri borrowed Balthus’s truck and piled the back high with blankets. They drove for almost two hours, getting far away from the city lights.

And there, they curled up on the blankets and watched the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> these just keep getting shorter and I don't know why


End file.
